Love Under the Mistletoe
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: The Digidestined are holding a Christmas party, and everyone has a date except for Tai and Sora. Chapter one will come out December 24 and chapter two will be released on December 25. This is my present to all the great people here on .
1. Sora Wins Again

Love under the Mistletoe

Chapter 1: Sora wins again

Tai was lying on his bed staring at the rough ceiling above him. Things had been so confusing for him recently, he had grown up from the messy haired rascal that had led his group of friends through countless trails years ago; he was mature now, well, more mature anyway. The problem was, things had begun to change; he used to just see Sora as a friend, but in the last couple of months, the little things she'd do would just drive him nuts. Every time she smiled at him he'd feel his insides churn, giving him "Butterflies".

This was crazy; he shouldn't be thinking about Sora like that, she'd kill him if she ever found out. That's why she never could find out, Tai would keep his feelings a secret from everyone, no one could find out, because if they did, it would get back to Sora. That's the way things worked at Tai's school; information always got to the one person you didn't want it to. He rolled over and went to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

When Tai woke up the next morning, he let out a grown. He had just been having a dream about him and Sora. It was rather simple, they had gotten ice cream and were sitting in the park happily licking away. Nothing particularly romantic about it, but at the end of the day, in the dream, he and Sora were together, what does it matter that nothing romantic happened? He sighed and got out of bed. He grabbed his school uniform and got dressed. In the living room Kari was making breakfast, and when Tai came out, it was all ready. "Eggs and toast" she said to Tai as he walked into the living room.

"Thanks Kari" Tai said and helped himself to a plate, after eating breakfast Tai and Kari left for their respective schools and on his way to his own, Tai met up with Sora. They would walk together everyday talking about whatever they wanted to and today Sora brought up the Digidestined Formal Christmas Party Izzy was planning.

"I'm really looking forward to Izzy's Christmas Party." Sora said

"Yeah me too" Tai replied

"So you're going?" Sora said with a hint of overt cheer in her voice.

"Of course I am" Tai said "Why?"

"N-no reason" Sora lied

"So who else is going?" Tai asked

"Matt asked Mimi to it and she said yes and that she'd meet us there, Joe is going with a girl from his private school, Izzy is going with Yolei, TK is going with your sister," Tai nodded because he had already given TK the go ahead before he had even asked Kari "Davis was surprisingly not broken up about TK and Kari, and said he'd be there with another girl from his class, and Ken is going to be there too with some "friend" of his, though Cody said he wouldn't be able to make it." Sora finished her explanation and Tai turned slightly red as an unknown thought crossed his mind. Although Tai did a good job of repressing the blush and returning to his natural color quickly, it didn't go unnoticed by Sora.

"What were you thinking about Tai?" Sora asked him as they walked through the school gates.

"N-nothing, it's just going to be awkward to be the only person there not on a date." Tai half lied.

"First of all, you're not telling me the whole story, and second you won't be the only single person there, because I don't have a date either." Sora said "now what else were you thinking"

Tai went to open his locker but Sora stood in his way and propped it shut. "You're going to tell me Tai, or I won't let you go to class."

"Then you'd be late too" Tai reminded her

Sora, however, just shrugged and said "I can handle one tardy, can you handle one _more_?"

"That's low Sora" Tai said then he sighed in defeat, Sora had won again, if he got one more tardy he wouldn't be allowed on the soccer team come spring. "I just thought that we could go to the party together…" Tai looked up at her and saw shock painted on her face, Tai hastily continued by saying "you know, as friends, I mean, we'd be spending the whole night together anyway, so why not right?" Tai let out a nervous laugh as a small smile spread its way across Sora's lips.

She knew what kind of date Tai wanted to go on, it was the same kind she wanted, and it wasn't an innocent "friend" date. However for Tai's sake she'd play along until the perfect moment to take everything out of the friend zone. "Sure Tai, sounds like fun, and like you said, we'd probably end up spending all night together anyway. She stepped away from his locker and said "I'll see you the night of the party"

Now it was Tai's turn to be shocked, sure it was only a friend date, but it was still a date, however he played it off better than Sora had, "Yeah, sure. Pick you up at 7:00…" Sora disappeared around the corner and Tai leaned up against his locker lost in his thoughts until the bell for class jarred him from his fantasies. Tai left his books in the locker and ran to class just crossing the threshold before the final tone was struck. On time. Barely, but still on time.

--

--

DT: So that is your Christmas Eve taste. I have the ending all done and edited, but I won't be putting it on until tomorrow. It's my Christmas present to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed this first installment and are hungry for the ending.


	2. The DigiNecklace

Love under the Mistletoe

Chapter Two: The DigiNecklace

It was 6:40 and Tai was standing outside the Takenouchi apartment, dressed in a green dress shirt with a red tie, Black slacks, a Santa hat on his head, and a brown canvas satchel hung over his shoulder. He knocked on the door of Sora's apartment and her mother answered it.

"Hello Tai, Sora's just finishing up, please come in." she said

Tai smiled and nodded as Yukiko hurried off to the bathroom, when she opened the door Tai saw a flash of auburn hair and knew Sora was in there letting her mother do her hair. Tai let a lop-sided grin decorate his face as he repeated that thought in his head, Sora is in there _letting_ her mother do her hair.

Tai sat on the couch and dropped the sack off his back as Sora's father walked into the room. (DT: Sounds familiar…) Haruhiko walked up behind Tai, slapped him on the back and said "Tai! Good to see you son!"

Normally Tai wouldn't let anyone but his dad call him that, but because he had known Sora for so long and Tai was the closest thing Haruhiko had to a son, it didn't bother him in the least. "Good to see you too, Mr. Takenouchi."

"Tai, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my given name? Anyway, what's in the bag?" Haruhiko asked

Tai smirked again and opened the bag to display 4 finely wrapped presents. Then he said "Ho, Ho, Ho."

Haruhiko laughed heartily and took out the parcels and placed them under the tree. As he did so he glanced at the name written on each one, they read: Mrs. Takenouchi, Mr. Tak Haruhiko, one to Sora from Kari and the last one read The Takenouchi family. The fact that there was none addressed to Sora from Tai caused Haruhiko to wonder why. 'Tai, didn't you get Sora a gift?" he asked when no reason could come to mind.

"I did get her one, but I want to give it to her in person." Tai said

"Oh really? What did you get her?" he asked

"Well…" Then Tai removed the gift from the pockets of his slacks, it was wrapped in a shining red paper, and Tai told Haruhiko what was inside.

Haruhiko's face turned hard and he said "Awfully romantic for just a friend, even if it _is _your best friend. Is there something you want to tell me Taichi?"

Uh oh, the full name, Tai knew he was in trouble. "Uh, well…" Tai was thinking faster than he ever had before, but still he couldn't find a solution to the problem he had found himself faced with.

Haruhiko's hard face transformed with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes as he laughed "Don't worry Tai, I was just messing with you, if I got to choose who Sora dated, it would defiantly be you."

Tai was stunned by the older man's words. Did Tai just get a go ahead to date Sora from her father without meaning to? Just then the bathroom door opened and Sora entered the living room. She was wearing a shiny red dress, light make up, and her hair made it look like she was going to prom. The already shocked Tai felt his jaw drop when he saw her, Sora noticed and blushed slightly, thankfully she was _wearing_ blush so Tai didn't notice. Tai regained his cool and walked over to her in an over extravagant manor. He bowed in a theatrical style offering Sora his hand and said "My lady, shall we depart?"

Sora laughed and took his hand. "Indeed good sir," she played back "we shall."

When Tai turned to close the door he saw Haruhiko flash him a thumbs up. Tai smiled and nodded in response as he closed the door completely. Tai and Sora drove to Izzy's apartment talking. When they arrived they found everyone waiting for them.

Davis was, as always, the first to say something "What took you guys so long, we've been waiting forever!"

Just as Tai was about to say something a girl walked up to Davis looking at her watch, "Davis they're on time, we were just early. She walked up to Tai and Sora and said "So you two must be Tai and Sora, Davis talks about you a lot. I'm Reiko Kutchki, Davis' date for the night."

Tai and Sora bowed to her and she did the same. Joe and Ken introduced their dates, and then everyone walked into Izzy's room. On his computer the Digital Gate was open and displaying a grad mansion somewhere in the Digital World with a large crowd in front of it. Everyone took out their Digivices and held them up to the computer, except Joe, Davis, and Ken's dates, who just grabbed onto their respective male. Soon they all found themselves standing outside the mansion with a large group of all the Digidestined from around the world present. The door opened and a Sorcerymon walked out and ushered them inside. Upon entering they found the Sorcerymon who had called them in, as well as a Wizardmon, a Witchmon, a FlameWizardmon, and a Wisemon. Wisemon spoke to them first "We were told you were coming here tonight Digidestined. As Gennia instructed, the whole mansion has been recoded to appear appropriate for the human holiday you are here to celebrate. In the Dining room, you will find a buffet with foods that our research indicates you enjoy, as well as some "seasonal favorites". The other inhabitants and I will attend to your needs as the night progresses; think of it as thanks for saving the world so many times."

The rest of the Digimon bowed and said "We are at your service" in unison. Everyone thanked Wisemon for his generosity and scattered around the mansion. Everyone scattered around the mansion with some people heading to the Dining room to inspect the buffet, while a few others went to the ball room.

Joe turned to his date, Yui, and said "Do you want to go get some food?" she smiled and nodded timidly. Joe gently took her hand and walked her to the dining room, in front of them they saw Davis full out running to the food Reiko in tow. On their way Joe and Yui met up with Matt and Mimi. When the four arrived at the Dining room they looked at all the food, it was quite the impressive spread to say the least. There was an open area that led right into the kitchen. Matt and Joe heard a voice that they recognized and turned to see none other than DigiTamamon cooking. They greeted their one time employer and several time ally with a wave and a kind word. DigiTamamon greeted them in return and suggested the honey glazed ham, with a side of Mashed potatoes. (DT: Damn, now I'm hungry.) As the four fixed their plates, they could hear while Davis telling Rei all about their adventures and what a hero he had been, with a full mouth mind you. Rei played along knowing all the time that Davis was glorifying most if not all of what he told

Meanwhile in the Ball room Witchmon was flying around on her broom giving everyone drinks and Wizardmon was entertaining with real magic tricks. Izzy and Yolei were in one corner chatting about something. Tai was with Sora and they both noticed TK whisper something into Kari's ear and effect it had on Kari; a deep blush. Sora was worried that Tai would kill the poor boy for making such a bold move on his sister, but to her awe she only saw Tai grin and look away.

"Wow Tai," She said "I would have thought you would be over there by now introducing TK's face to the wall."

Tai chuckled and said "He and I had a long talk before I told him it was ok for him to ask Kari. I went into deep detail when I described what would happen if he ever hurt her, and he didn't back down. So he's earned my go ahead. I like to see my sister happy, and I'm sure that he, if no one else, can do that."

Sora laughed lightly and said "That's very mature of you Tai."

Then Tai's stomach let out a mighty roar, Sora giggled and said "Let's go get some food."

Tai agreed and they both walked out of the ball room. On the way Tai said "So I had an interesting run in with your dad when I was at your place."

"Oh really? What did he say" Sora asked

"Well I had a bag full of gifts for your family, and he asked me what was in it, that sort of thing." Tai said

"How many gifts were in the bag?" Sora asked

"Four. One present for each of your parents, one for your whole family, and Kari's gift for you." Tai said.

Tai saw a slight wave of sadness cross her face then disappear just as quickly.

"I had one more gift with me at the time; yours. It wasn't in the bag because I wanted to give it to you in person." Tai said taking the box out of his pocket again.

Sora's face lit when she saw it, Tai always got her the best gifts, even if she didn't like them at first. Sora reached out to take the small box from Tai, but he held it above his head and laughed. Now it was a game, and Sora was _going_ to win. Sora jumped to grab it, but Tai moved his hand so it was just beyond her finger tips. She got closer, put a hand on Tai's shoulder to be able to push herself up higher when she jumped, and tried again. This time, however, her foot caught on the back on Tai's knee and tripped him, and because he was supporting Sora's weight as she jumped, she fell too. When they hit the ground Sora's lips brushed against Tai's and continued past them as her head fell just above his right shoulder. They quickly got up blushing like mad; Sora's makeup wasn't enough to cover it this time. Tai handed the box to Sora and said "Here you go" then wiped Sora's smeared lipstick off his lips and cheek.

She took it but didn't open it still too embarrassed to say anything. Tai began walking down the hall and Sora followed him. They soon found themselves standing on a balcony that overlooked the entrance hall. Tai noticed Sora hadn't opened her gift yet said, "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh yeah" Sora said and gently tore away the paper on the box. When the paper was off she saw a rectangular velvet box, and when she opened it saw a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant that was made to look exactly like the crest of love. The curves and point of the heart shape were masterfully crafted, but most splendid of all was the orb that was in the right clove of the heart was floating in mid air and looked like the surface of a sun, and Sora could even feel a bit of heat coming off it.

"Tai…" was all she could manage to say as she looked at its awe inspiring beauty. "It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you." Tai said gently. Sora blushed and Tai, realizing that he had said that out load, laughed nervously and looked up at the archway they were standing under.

Tai stopped laughing and merely grinned as he looked back at Sora and pointed up. Sora looked up and saw a bit of mistletoe hanging right above them, and then she felt Tai take the necklace out of her hands and fasten it around her neck.

She looked back at Tai and smiled. She moved in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Merry Christmas Tai" Then kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, returning all the feeling she put into it. After what seemed like far too short a time, they broke the kiss and Sora nestled her head on Tai's chest.

All Tai said was "Merry Christmas Sora."

--

--

DT: End game. I hope you enjoyed this Fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have been looking forward to writing a Christmas Fic ever since I wrote "Her Angel". So I've noticed that whenever I add a side coupling someone ends up pissed off, it happened in "A Whistle to Wake you" and now again in chapter one, If you people really care that much then go read my stance on the Digimon couples on my profile. For the record, Sora's necklace was of Digiworld origin so that's how it can defy logic and have a mini glowing sun floating in it. So again, I hope you enjoyed the Fic, and now I'm going to work on finishing up my New Year's Fic, it's going to be another Rukato, just to break from my habit of writing nothing but Taiora. So saying that I don't own Digimon seems a little redundant at this point, what do you think?


End file.
